Rock Band
by forgretregret
Summary: Demyx decides to form a band. Some are singing backup and DANCING *gasp* Craziness and chaos occurs... Demyx x OC. Reviews are welcome haha.
1. Chapter 1

After so many months of me not bothering with this story x\

I was even forced to post this.

Anyway, I don't own any of them, cept Xyza dear.(well technically I don't own her either, but she's a friend XD)

* * *

2 months before the concert…

"It's not fair! How come I can't join all of you too?!" the angry harpist said, his voice rising and his face showing a huge amount of anger. He didn't find it fair at all, they wouldn't let him in the band just because he could only play a harp.

"Because Xemnas, you play a harp, a damn boring harp." Said the very annoyed drummer. He just wished Xemnas would give up already. "So? I'm not the only one who plays a classical instrument here! Hell look at Zexion!"

With the mention of his name, Zexion shot a glare at the two very, very annoying people fighting in the room. "Must you bring me into this? I have never bothered any of you, and now you're bringing me into this useless argument. Can't any of you ever leave me alone?" with that he moved to the other side of the room. He just wished he had at least a single moment of peace. Just one, one minute of peace but no, all he ever got, was being in the same band with the noisiest people he could ever be with. 'I don't even know why I ever bothered to agree in joining this band'

"Can't you guys shut up?" Said the very stressed leader. He didn't know why he agreed to a concert, he just couldn't say no to his best friend; she's just always been there for him no matter what. "Please guys, there're still some people out there who are waiting for their time to try out, so please Xemnas if you could, can you please wait in the oth-"

"Hey demdem you ready for the next one?" said a voice from behind the door. "Oh, sure Xyza, let him in." he said with a smile.

* * *

After 7 more auditions…

" I have never been more tired and confused in my life." Demyx said as he gave one huge sigh and dropped down on the nearest chair he could find. "So what do you think Demyx, who's in?" said Lexeaus, while attempting to twirl his sticks.

"Well I kinda thought it out already. Xemnas, he bored me. Xigbar, he's good with the trumpet. Xaldin, looks like a hard worker. Vexen... well he looked really pitiful."

"How about we make him a back-up dancer."

"Uhh Xyza, are you okay? We don't even sing songs that need dancing."

"I know Lexeaus, but he's just so pitiful plus he al-"

"Okay then, Vexen's our back-up dancer." Interrupted Demyx, before an argument would occur. "Then Saix is good with the electric guitar, Axel with the piano, Luxord with bass, Marluxia can be a back-up singer."

*crickets chirping*

"Demdem, did you just say back-up singer?"

"Well yeah, he looks perfect for it, but make sure his mike is always off." Everyone just stared at Demyx. "If his mike is off, then what's the point of him being a back-up singer?" asked Lexeaus while he was using the same sticks he tried to twirl earlier just so he could scratch his head.

"His singing sucks like hell but he looks… how can I say this in a positive way? Oh who cares, he looks gay enough to be a back-up singer." He says with an even bigger grin than normal.

"Wait so you're saying, he's gay?!" Lexeaus said now shocked.

"No, I'm just saying he just looks gay that's all."

"Okay then, wait let me clarify, so from a band with 4 members, it's now ten?"

"Well technically, eight members since two of them are just back-ups, which actually have no important part in the band since we're gonna cover them, but other than that yes, ten." With his now famous grin.

"Alright then, your band Demyx." Demyx didn't really care right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. '_What time is it anyway?_' He looked at the clock, 10pm.

"Hey, you guys better get going it's getting pretty late." Said the sleepy and tired Demyx. "Oh crap you're right, wait what about you Demyx?"

"Thanks for the worry Zexion but I'll be fine, I just have to finish up some stuff."

"Okay then if you say so then, Lexeaus come on, before the landlord locks us out for being out after curfew." Zexion remembering the sad day they were locked out since Lexeaus got drunk. "Coming! Oh wait what about you Xyza?"

"What? Oh I'll just stay here with demdem," Lexeaus couldn't help but have a smug face on him. "Hey you big idiot are you coming or what?" Zexion, obviously getting impatient threw a book to his head. "Hey that hurts you idiot! Anyway, bye Demyx! Bye Xyza!." Both of them waved goodbye. "Bye Zexion! Bye Lexeaus!"

"You okay demdem? You seemed so tired during the auditions." Xyza asked getting a little worried for her best friend. "I just wasn't able to get much sleep last night that's all."

"Oh, well at least now you can get home and sleep." Xyza said trying her best to cheer Demyx up. "I guess, hey how are you getting home anyway?" She wasn't even able to answer, she just smiled. "You don't have a ride home do you." She still had that same smile on. Both laughed "Come on I'll give you a ride home" Demyx said, while he was still laughing. "You know, sooner or later you need to remember how you get home first."

"I know but, I just keep forgetting. But hey, I'll try my best next time." Again nothing but laughter was heard. The whole way to her house, they did nothing but criticize the people who were in the auditions a while ago.

* * *

On the way to their apartment Lexeaus couldn't help but ask."Hey Zexion, since when did Xyza call Demyx demdem?"

"I don't know Lexeaus, I'm curious myself. It's the first time I heard her call him that."

*Awkward silence…*

"You think there's anything going on with them?" Lexeaus said trying to break the silence. "What the hell are you thinking about, Lexeaus they're best friends and nothing more can't you see it? It's completely obvious." Lexeaus stood still for a moment. "Zexion, am I sensing a little jealousy?"

After hearing what Lexeaus said, the only reaction of Zexion was, to laugh and trip. "Lexeaus you are kidding right?" He asked while trying to hide his laughter. "Oh fine, at least I don't like a certain journalist."

....

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zexion couldn't help but get completely annoyed since there was an elbow nudging him non-stop, as he tried to hide a small blush from being seen. "Plus that was completely off-topic and WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME WITH YOUR DAMN ELBOW!?" His face showing the little blush that he was trying to hide a while ago, while also looking like he was really pissed. "Oh dear, do I see the famous and emotionless Zexion actually blushing?!" Zexion wanted to hit his gigantic friend but instead, he just ignored the comment and continued walking to their apartment which he unfortunately had to share with him. The one and only, very annoying Lexeaus, who was now laughing his sorry ass off in the middle of the road.

Next thing Lexeaus knew, Zexion was leaving him and was already a block away, he was also nearly hit by a car. "Hey, you damn bastard! Wait up! And damn, that was close."

'_Wait a minute, that car looked really familiar…'_ realizing Zexion was still going ahead, he ignored what just happened and ran after him. "Hey, didn't I tell you to wait for me?! Are you even listening to me?! Dammit Zexion you can't leave me! Hell you're gonna lock me out again!"

"You know, I actually forgot about that incident! Thanks for the reminder Lexeaus! I can actually have a peaceful night tonight!" Zexion was now running toward their apartment "Oh crap, I just had to open my mouth.." Lexeaus was now running as fast as he can after his small and quiet friend.

"_Dammit, so close, if only he didn't see. It was him I want him gone so much. Dammit I could have hit him, I should have gone faster. Oh well, I'll get another chance... An even chance one actually, when they're all together. Then I'll strike. Watch out One Plus One I'm coming…."_

_

* * *

  
_

Rawr okay I seriously suck sorry dear readers XD

This is what happens if I am forced to place something.


	2. Chapter 2

This will basically be about why they decided to have a band :D sorry, I really have an empty mind for this.

My minds filled up with different plots for other stories and other topics. Which aren't fit for here, instead a forum lol anyway here you go :D

**Snitch101 : **haha thank you? and stop calling me that I'm a girl not him

**xXmoonsterXx : **Same goes to you, stop calling me that :\. As for saying she will like it, oh well. I only decided to do this cause she wants to be in a story -_-. Oh and, I will forever underestimate myself :D

* * *

"ftw! I can't believe what's happening here!" Demyx screamed angrily as he walked in the room with his best friend beside him. "What the hell are you all doing?!" He asked. But no one responded since they were all too surprised at Demyx's sudden outburst.

"Look we were just trying to get to know each other okay? So just relax and stop acting like a dad." A voice said.

'Oh shoot, that guy is as good as gone._'_ Was what everyone thought.

"Who said that?" Demyx said, but no one heard except for Xyza who was standing right next to him. Since no one heard it no one responded.

"Dem dem, they didn't hear you." She whispered.

For some strange reason he felt the need to lower his voice and he felt his cheeks get red too, he just hoped no one saw it. So after a sigh he repeated his question. "Who said that?" He said, this time louder but more relaxed.

Then suddenly an arm shot up. "It was me." The young man said.

"Axel am I right?"Demyx guessed since he hasn't really remembered everyone else's names.

"That's right, axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

"Sure..." 'Just great, this only the second time I met these people and I already found a trouble-maker_._' Demyx was now worrying if he could really handle having a band like this. 'Why did I even start a band like this?' He asked himself as he looked around the room. The new members messed the whole place up. He kept looking around until his gaze stopped at the girl heading towards a chair. 'Oh right."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Dem dem I'm bored." She complained.

"Yeah, sure." He said without even looking at her.

"Hey you think I should go to the store to get some new strings for my guitar?"

"Yeah, sure."

She shot up and looked at her best friend who she thinks hasn't been listening to her the whole time and has just been playing the guitar the whole time.

"Dem dem! Are you even listening?" She shouted out, but not too loud, just loud enough to wake him up from his current state.

"What? What happened?" Demyx said as he looked at her with so much confusion since he heard her shout.

"I'm so hurt! You haven't been paying attention to me this whole time!" She said pretending to cry to make him guilty.

"... Are you the Therese I know?" Demyx asked since he knows his best friend would never act like that.

"How dare you! I told you I abandoned that name already!" She said hitting him.

"Okay now that's the xyza I know." He said in relief. 'I thought she turned into those crazy cheerleader types, I'm glad it was just pretend.' He was thinking to himself until he realized she was staring at him, so he gave her a smile. But right after he smiled, she just looked the other way.

'What the hell? Why do I feel so awkward all of the sudden?' Xyza though to herself. 'Do I like him? No, impossible, he's my best friend. Yeah that's right my really (insert descriptions here) friend. Nothing more.'

"Xyza, you okay?"

"What oh yeah of course"

"Hah! Look who not listening now!"

"Oh shut up."

Demyx was just laughing at her remark. "So anyway, what now?"

She was quiet for a while again. Demyx looked at her. She was looking around. To his guitar, the river everything. Her head was just going from left to right again and again, The clown inside of him was joking that her head might start doing that with out even knowing it.

"I got it!" She suddenly screamed out.

"Got what?" Demyx feeling so clueless.

"Let's make a band!" she said with a huge grin on her face. 'Damn she hangs around me too much, she's starting to smile like me. But then she looks cute doing that. Whoa back up, did I just say that? What the hell am I thinking? She's just my-' He was cut off when out of nowhere, a finger started poking his head.

"Hey are you listening to me?" She was obviously getting annoyed.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something." He said while trying to forget what he just thought off a while ago.

"Dem dem! You never listen anymore. So in return for you not listening you at least have to agree with what I'm about to say.'

"That depends xyza, is it a good thing?"

"Yeah! You'll love it!" She sounded so happy.

"Fine fine, what is it?" He finally said, giving up. 'Whatever she's thinking of, she won't give up. So I might as well agree with whatever it is. I just hope it's not something stupid.'

"How about we make the band bigger dem dem?"

"Bigger?"

"Yeah , it'll be more fun!"

"Lexeaus himself is already big, do you really think we need to get bigger?"

"Dem dem! I mean more people!"

"I know I know, I'm just kidding." He said while wiping a tear away from his eyes due to his laughter.

"What do you think?"

"Won't it be hard? I mean we are having problems right now"

"The only problem is Zexion and Lexeaus are always late. Other than that we're fine. I'm sure we can do this!"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Of course not dem dem!" She answered back with the biggest smile she can do. 'I swear! We have to spend some time apart, she's turning into me dammit!'

*sigh*

"Fine then, let's hold auditions around next week. We can post posters saying that there will be auditions."

"Yay! Thank you dem dem!" with that she threw him a big hug. But after a few minutes, she realized what she was doing and suddenly went back to her spot. 'Why the hell did I feel so weird when I did that.' She thought as a chibi version of her started hitting herself in her mind.

'What just happened? I felt a sudden rush to my cheeks and suddenly xyza turned away. Oh crap! My cheeks still feel warm! Why is this happening?' He thought while mentally crying.

"Hey sorry dem dem I gotta go, it's getting late. My mom might freak." She suddenly said and stood up.

"Oh sure, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure I guess" She laughed right after, and so did Demyx. He got up, got his guitar and walked with her to the direction of her house. The two walked on forgetting about the really confusing afternoon on the river side.

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_

Second chap done.. not so happy with it either.

Ah well, I shall flee to the lovely forum instead :D lol


End file.
